Goodbye, Haru
by Chikku-Chikku
Summary: Lasboss x Hero - What if Haru had been sacrificed by Sagara in Chpt. 9? /One-shot, major angst & Masa feeling super guilty.


**Goodbye, Haru...**

* * *

His creation looks heartrendingly helpless, lying head deep in a pool of his own blood, glaring spitefully at '_your fucking betrayal!_' and gasping with the last ounce of strength he can muster—curses, vehement retorts, rage so harsh and piercing that Sagara finds himself taking a step back.

"I…can't _believe_ you…"

"Save your breath, Haru," he murmurs, not unkindly.

Sagara glides a careful hand down the stained sword, wills himself to calm down, sighing. The blond's blood trickles like drops of dark pearl from the blade's length, a hue to match the dying light in his aurelian eyes. "You'll bleed to death faster if you struggle."

"Why…did you do this…?"

Pain flits across the other's expression—and Masamune isn't sure whether it's intentionally part of his story or not—but Haru has never looked more innocent and lost than he does now, staring up at him with such _accusation_.

It hurts.

He glances away with every intent to end this conversation; because really, why in hell should it bother him so damn much?

___Why does it _hurt___ so damn much?_

Wasn't this _fiction_? Wasn't this what he'd wanted from the very start? No amount of explanation could have fully set Haru's mind at ease, not even hearing Sagara's true motives (which are purely selfish ones anyway) or having him apologize fruitlessly about this impending attack. So he did what he'd come to do—in this village here, as splintered and ruined as the body spasming before him, sobbing with fury so raw and powerful it sends shivers down his spine, Masamune has destroyed the only obstacle left in his way of becoming the main character.

_Haru, you are my sacrifice._

"_G-gah_…"

The blond continues to choke out blood, a geyser of thick and messy fluid. His head falls forward miserably, his limbs weak and still by his side, twitching. "_Aah._.. fuck…" Shivers run through his voice, "I knew…you would kill me first…

"I knew you'd…take my place."

_But I didn't want you to die so tragically._

Even without the other demons helping him, Sagara had no problem defeating his creation, to a point beyond recognition. With a few simple strokes of his pencil, with a mind too twisted to consider _mercy_, he'd created an invincible Rosario for himself—an unbreakable sword to scorch the skin with a single precise slash; to rip apart the flesh of any human or demon in senseless, devastating frenzy; to make his victim writhe on the ground horrendously, bleeding and bleeding and bleeding until nothing remains but their _agony_, charred bones, blackened ashes…

_What is wrong with me? _

Haru's shoulders slouch, withering, as his body becomes consumed with violent tremors. Each wave is punctuated by coarse gasps, sobs, and cries so loud that they swallow the air in misery. His eyes are wide—_painfully wide_—and obtrusive as they seek Sagara's own, pulling him back to stare down at the dying figure, lips trembling, mouth moving of its own accord.

_I'm sorry._

"I…hate…you," the young man whispers. Repeats it like a mantra.

A pair of once bright gold, their pupils now shot with mist, gazes straight _through_ Masamune as if he wishes for him to disappear, to never have existed in the first place. To never have stolen his sole reason for existing away from him.

_"I hate you."_

His final words fill the empty landscape with its haunting, fluid melody.

The eyes scrunch up with red-painted tears, the mouth scowls with weary frustration, the life steadily slips away from that thin, helpless body—as he slowly, ever so slowly unfurls his fists from his sides; and then, with the softest of sighs, falls dull and lax into an eternal slumber.

It is quiet now, and like this village made of pencil and paper—the whimsical mind of its author torn to pieces, crumbling like mere existence itself—his creation is no more.

_The main character has died. _

Sagara feels his own tears mingle with those of nothingness as he leans down to the gentle locks of blond, light and brief like the fading glow of reality, and presses his lips against the other's.

"Goodbye, Haru."

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N:** As the summary says, this is basically my version of Chpt. 9 - _Goodbye, Haru..._ from the manga. (Because, poor Haru ;~;)

3/24/14 [1:27 AM] Tell me if you spot any mistakes! (Up for future edits.)


End file.
